Question: How many significant figures does $05.2300$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{5.23}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{5.23}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{5.2300}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.